


The Grinch's Ten Inches

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Seuss' lesser known tales about a Chicago flatfoot and a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch's Ten Inches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grinch's Ten Inches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908993) by [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin). 



> Originally this was a Highlander story but as an experiment I wanted to see if it would work elsewhere. Tweaked, here it is. Originally written in 1999, redone for Ray in 2000, then lost and redone today. Just a bit of fun.

Fuck! It’s snowing again. Not that I had anywhere to go anyway. If whoever came up with the idea of Christmas was alive, I’d kick ‘em in the fucking head! Of all the holidays, this one’s definitely the worst when yer alone. Even fucking Valentine’s Day isn’t this bad. That’s just for lovers and stuff, this one’s for families and friends. Friends—I can count on one hand how many friends I have, the kind of friends that I wouldn’t worry about turning my back on.

Fucking holidays! And it’s snowing. I could call someone, but they’re probably busy opening stinking presents and being all jolly and shit. It’s not like I didn’t get offers, Ma Vecchio specifically invited me, but who wants to sit around with that bunch of clowns and celebrate being alone? Not me. Fuck, I’d rather sit around here. Hope I bought enough beer. 

Shitty, fucking season, and if it doesn’t quit snowing soon, I’m gonna shoot myself in the head! It’s a four-mile walk to the consulate. Uphill, both ways, in the snow. He knows where I am. Says he values our friendship too much to risk fucking it up by having sex. Fuck him. Well, yeah, that was generally the idea, until he got all morally upright and shit. 

Fuck, fuck! Are those snowflakes getting bigger? Doesn’t he know that screwing around can make a friendship better? Okay, so it doesn’t always work, but surely it’s worth the risk. And it isn’t like I don’t love him. What? Where the hell did that come from? Okay, okay. I admit it. I’m in love with Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Fuck. 

What a fucking rotten holiday. No one said anything about a damn blizzard. I suppose it isn’t so bad to love Fraser, and I bet he loves me too. That’s why he doesn’t want to fuck around. He’s probably got some romantic notion that we commit to each other and spend fucking forever together. Or spend forever fucking. 

Ah, what the hell is this? Who are you to get hard on me? You’re just hard cause you’ve been thinking of Fraser. Oh yeah, that mouth could prove my downfall. And yours, too. He’d probably suck my cock so hard my brain would fall out, but at this point, I seriously don’t think my brain would even have to tag along. Shit. These pants are tight. 

Damn, I hate zippers. Ah, much better. I just know his hands would fit perfectly around my cock. They’d slide up and down, fast at first to get my attention, and then squeeze the head so I didn’t forget that he was in control. Fuck, and he would be. His rough hands would cup my balls, roll them between his fingers. Oh yeah, that’d feel good.

I’ll bet he would tease the head of my cock with his tongue, circle it lightly, and taste me. Uh, yeah, he’d like that. He’d take the head into his mouth and suck ravenously at it. Yeah. I’d arch up into that luscious mouth wanting to be swallowed completely, but he’d hold me down, deny me entrance. What a tease! 

He would move lower, tracing my balls with the edge of that hot, wet tongue. Sucking first one and then the other into his hot mouth. Oh yeah, yeah, I’d like that. He’d use his teeth underneath them, on the smooth skin behind my balls. Oh man. He’d keep stroking my cock with slow, languorous movements. Come on, just a little harder, baby. 

Then he would tease me with his tongue, lapping it against my ass. I’d arch into it, begging him to taste me. And he would, I know he would and I’d scream at the first sensation. His tongue would curl and drill into my ass, fucking me. Stroking my cock in time with his fucking tongue. God... yes. Please, please. I’d beg. I’m right there, so close... right on the edge. 

Fuck!! I’m coming. Keep jerking, pulling it out of me. Yeah, that’s it. I love it. I love you. Oh god, yes, Fraser. It’s you. 

Hey, it looks like it’s stopped snowing. Maybe that walk to the consulate isn’t so long. I gotta get cleaned up first, wouldn’t want him thinking I’m some kind of pervert. No, just a man in love. 

Looks like it’s shaping up to be a nice day. Maybe I’ll buy a Christmas tree, too.


End file.
